Jem'Hadar
A genetically engineered humanoid race from the Gamma Quadrant, the Jem'Hadar are the military arm of the Dominion and one of the most powerful military forces in the galaxy. Physiology For humanoids, the Jem'Hadar have an incredibly fast metabolic rate due to modifications made on their genetic structure by the Founders. The Jem'Hadar are bred in birthing chambers and have been known to be placed in stasis chambers until their awakening. Because of this, there are no Jem'Hadar females. A Jem'Hadar is mature within three days of leaving its birthing chamber, allowing for very rapid replacement of casualties. Within a day of maturation, a Jem'Hadar children already has advanced language skills and cognitive reasoning. Adolescent Jem'Hadar require food for consumption. (DS9: "The Abandoned", "To the Death") Adult Jem'Hadar do not require sleep, nor to eat or relax, as any form of relaxation would only make them weak. The only substance they require is ketracel-white, which contains a key isogenic enzyme deliberately omitted from their blood chemistry by the Founders, to ensure their loyalty. Without large quantities of it, their circulatory systems begin to shut down, beginning with muscle spasms. (DS9: "The Abandoned", "Hippocratic Oath", "To the Death") Being a result of advanced genetic engineering, the Jem'Hadar have increase their effectiveness as soldiers with excellent vision. (DS9: "Favor the Bold") All Jem'Hadar have an inbuilt ability to 'shroud' themselves, a form of camouflage which effectively hides them from both sensors and the naked eye. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar", "The Abandoned") Most Jem'Hadar die young in battle. Even so, most don't live past 15. There are a few who live to be 20 and are considered "Honored Elders." No Jem'Hadar has ever lived to be 30. (DS9: "To the Death") Due to being cutoff from reinforcements in the Gamma Quadrant during the Dominion War, the Founders began to breed Jem'Hadar soldiers in the Alpha Quadrant known as "Alpha" in 2374. The Alphas are regarded - largely by themselves - as being superior to standard "Gamma" Jem’Hadar, but their introduction has led to considerable friction with their Gamma Quadrant counterparts. The primary difference between the two was that the DNA and psychological profile of the Gamma's are specifically designed for combat in the Alpha Quadrant. The Founders believe this makes them better leaders over the Alpha's. (DS9: "One Little Ship") Culture and Tradition Although the Jem'Hadar worship the Founders as gods, the vast majority of the Jem'Hadar have never actually seen a Founder, and some doubt that they even exist. Yet they have built their service to the shapeshifters into a religion, literally regarding the Founders as living Gods, to the extent that the Jem'Hadar ritualistically commit suicide if they fail to protect a shapeshifter from harm. (DS9: "The Ship") Other than the desire to kill, all a Jem'Hadar know inside is that they are inferior to the Founders and everyone else is inferior to them. (DS9: "The Abandoned") The Vorta, as the representatives of the Founders, are also given immense loyalty by most Jem'Hadar -- even when such loyalty seems unwarranted. Absolute obedience from the Jem'Hadar is further guaranteed by the Vorta's control of the ketracel-white. (DS9: "The Abandoned", "Hippocratic Oath", "Rocks and Shoals") The Jem'Hadar prefer a Kar'takin for close combat. (DS9: "To the Death") Jem'Hadar combat units follow a very specific hierarchy. Normally, a Vorta commands one or several units. Every unit contains a Jem'Hadar First, who is in command. Each Jem'Hadar after the First is also given a number rank (Second, Third, Fourth, etc.). In the event the First is killed, the Second shall take over for the First, the Third will take over Second, and so forth. Although the succeeding Jem'Hadar will take over the duties of his superior, he will only recieve the higher number rank if his Vorta commander allows it. (DS9: "Hippocratic Oath", "Rocks and Shoals") Before each battle, the First states the following speech to his unit: :"I am First Name, and I am dead. As of this moment, we are all dead. We go into battle to reclaim our lives. This, we do gladly, for we are Jem'Hadar. Remember - victory is life." The rest of the unit then respond: :"Victory is life." (DS9: "To the Death) A similar exchange states: "Obedience brings victory, and victory brings life." (DS9: "One Little Ship") The dispersal of Ketracel-white has a ritual statement, spoken between the Vorta and the First. The Vorta presents the vials of white and asks: :"First Name, can you vouch for the loyalty of your men?" The First responds: :"We pledge our loyalty to the Founders from now until death." The Vorta then replies: :"Then receive this reward from the Founders. May it keep you strong." (DS9: "To the Death") Jem'Hadar First's were also capable of distributing the white among those under his command. By 2374, Alpha Jem'Hadar no longer recited the ritual disperal statement, as they demonstrate their loyalty by thier actions, not their words. (DS9: "One Little Ship") Also see: *Dominion history *Dominion philosophy Technology The uniforms Jem’Hadar soldiers wear allow them to be almost completely unaffected by many forms of anti-personnel forcefield. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") Thier energy weapons contain anti-coagulants that are designed to slowly kill their enemies if the energy discharge did not. (DS9: "The Ship", "Change of Heart") ''See Also: *Jem'Hadar attack ship *Jem'Hadar cruiser *Jem'Hadar battlecruiser *Jem'Hadar battleship People *Amat'igan *Arak'Taral *Goran'Agar *Ikat'ika *Ixtana'Rax *Duran'Adar *Kudak'Etan *Lamat'Ukan *Limara'Son *Meso'Clan *Omet'iklan *Remata'Klan *Talak'talan *Temo'Zuma *Toman'torax *Virak'kara *Yak'Talon Appearances * DS9: The Jem'Hadar * DS9: The Search, Part I * DS9: The Search, Part II * DS9: The Abandoned * DS9: Hippocratic Oath * DS9: To the Death * DS9: Broken Link * DS9: In Purgatory's Shadow * DS9: By Inferno's Light * DS9: Ties of Blood and Water * DS9: In the Cards * DS9: Call to Arms * DS9: A Time to Stand * DS9: Rocks and Shoals * DS9: Sons and Daughters * DS9: Behind the Lines * DS9: Favor the Bold * DS9: Sacrifice of Angels * DS9: Statistical Probabilities * DS9: One Little Ship * DS9: Tears of the Prophets * DS9: The Siege of AR-558 * DS9: Penumbra * DS9: Til Death Do Us Part * DS9: Strange Bedfellows * DS9: The Changing Face of Evil * DS9: When It Rains... * DS9: Tacking Into the Wind * DS9: Extreme Measures * DS9: The Dogs of War * DS9: What You Leave Behind